


Orpheus Pinup

by Radium_225



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Fanart, No actual sex, Other, Thighs, implied Orpheus/Eurydice, implied Orpheus/Zagreus, kind of, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radium_225/pseuds/Radium_225
Summary: So Orpheus somehow gets it into his head that Zagreus has been fucking his wife during his visits to Asphodel, and is a little *too* into the idea. So he styles himself up like her in an attempt to seduce Zagreus, and it's really not clear whether he's getting off on the idea of roleplaying as Eurydice or of fucking her by proxy.(There aren't enough Orpheusfuckers in this fandom, so I'm filling my own kink meme prompt.)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Orpheus Pinup

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the idea of Orpheus being kind of awkward and chicken-legged, but endearingly coy all the same? He's cute! He's a cute character! Those are oak flowers in his hair, btw. He's probably trying to smell like her.


End file.
